Petit Trunk ?
by Haloa
Summary: un évènement va rapprocher Végéta de sa 'famille'.
1. Chapter 1

_Un an après Cell..._

**L'attentat.**

Végéta avait terminé son entraînement, pour ce matin du moins. Après s'être douché et changé, il était descendu vider le réfrigérateur de son contenu pour le déverser sur la table basse du salon, pour enfin, s'asseoir sur le canapé, face à l'immense écran TV. Devant lui se trouvaient maintenant tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection d'un sandwich XXXL comme il les aimait.

-« Le grand jour est arrivé », se dit-il. « Celui où j'ai la maison pour moi tout seul et où je peux manger où je veux sans qu'on ait rien à me dire ! Pas de blonde pour m'enquiquiner, pas de chat noir pour me chiper ma viande, pas de femme pour critiquer ma façon de manger ni même un beau-père pour me parler d'inventions dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire ! Et surtout ...pas de pleurs ni de cris de la part de Trunk ! ...La bande de casse-pieds partie, je suis enfin seul ...et au calme ... »

Végéta en était au sixième « étage » de son sandwich qui vacillait dangereusement, lorsqu'il vit la télécommande du téléviseur ! Après avoir zappé plusieurs soap et jeux télé, il trouva ce qui lui convenait : une chaîne d'information. Sur l'écran, un building en flamme, visiblement le bâtiment est retombé comme un soufflé sur lui-même...Tout autour, des pompiers qui s'agitent et des passants agars, témoins de l'explosion et encore sous le choc.

_« Ici Henri Sherman, reporter pour Chanel 8. Derrière moi se trouve les nouveaux bureaux de la Capsule Corporation, inaugurés ce matin même par sa présidente, Bulma Brief, en présence de ses parents et associés. Mais alors que la présidente prononçait son discours à l'attention de ses actionnaires, retransmis en direct par notre chaîne, une violente explosion s'est faite entendre. Comme vous le voyez sur ces images, le bâtiment semble s'être effondré sur lui-même et à l'heure ou je vous parle, les rares personnes à en être sorti se trouvaient au rez de chaussée ou au premier étage... Malheureusement, mes confrères se trouvant à l'intérieur ne donnent plus signe de vie et plus aucune image ne nous parvient. Il semblerait que ce bâtiment soit devenu leur tombeau... Bien entendu, les pompiers sont déjà à l'œuvre. Ils tentent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cinquième et dernier étage où la salle de conférence se trouvait. Mais pour y parvenir, ils doivent avant tout circonscrire l'incendie provoqué par l'explosion. ...Mais ...Un instant ...oui c'est bien cela, une seconde explosion vient de se produire dans la partie sud du bâtiment ! En attendant d'en savoir plus sur ce qui vient de se passer, je vous propose de revoir nos dernières images !»_

-« La Capsule Corps...l'inauguration ...une explosion ...BULMA ! »

Végéta, figé, regardait maintenant l'écran avec horreur ! Channel 8 diffusait les dernières minutes précédents l'explosion. Bulma, debout derrière un pupitre, répondait aux questions des actionnaires et des nombreux journalistes présents. La salle de conférence où elle se trouvait était comble. Légèrement en retrait se tenait son père. Le vieux savant réajustait ses lunettes et opinait du chef à chaque réponse servie par Bulma aux actionnaires, tout en souriant avec fierté aux journalistes. C'était l'un des premiers discours de Bulma en tant que présidente se souvint Végéta...La caméra fixait maintenant les actionnaires.

-« Non ! Reviens sur ELLE ! » Criait Végéta, comme si à cette distance et à travers le temps, le caméraman pouvait l'entendre...

C'est alors que l'écran devint noir pendant quelques secondes. Quand les images revinrent, ce fut comme si l'Enfer s'était ouvert sous les pieds de Végéta...Le mur, autrefois situé derrière Bulma et portant le logo de La Capsule Corporation, ainsi qu'une partie du plafond s'étaient effondrés. Le souffle provoqué par l'explosion devait avoir projeté les humains à terre, pensa-t-il ... Il ne restait rien du pupitre, des étincelles jaillissaient des micros ainsi que de la fumée ! Celle-ci brouillait la vision de Végéta qui cherchait désespérément sur l'écran de télévision des corps parmi les décombres. Hélas, le son était coupé et cet oppressant silence rendait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux encore plus tragique ! Si au moins il avait pu entendu des cris, des appels au secours ou ne serait-ce que des gémissements, cela l'aurait renseigné sur d'éventuels survivants et parmi eux peut-être : Bulma et son père. Mais au fait, où se trouvait Trunk ? Avec sa grand-mère sûrement ! Mais où ? Avaient-ils échappé à l'explosion ?

La chaîne, dans l'idée de faire du sensationnalisme et de l'audimat, repassait ces images en boucle.

Combien de temps, combien de fois, ce court film avait-il été diffusé avant que Végéta ne réagisse enfin ? Comme sorti de transe en effet, Végéta avait prit son envol depuis le jardin de la Capsule Corporation.

Il avait recherché les signatures énergétiques de Bulma et de Trunk, en vain. Mais il savait qu'il ne s'y était pas assez entraîné, car pour lui, que représentaient-ils ? Végéta était en effet revenu vivre chez eux, au lendemain de la mort de Cell, plus dans l'idée d'améliorer ses performances grâce à leur technologie que pour former avec eux une vraie famille...bien qu'il veuille entraîner Trunk plus tard ...Intérieurement, il se maudissait de n'avoir pas établi cette connection, comme Goku l'avait fait avec sa femme Chichi et leur fils...

Pourquoi alors ressentait-il cette immense douleur dans sa poitrine ?

Il lui fallait maintenant se rendre là-bas. Mais où cela se trouvait-il déjà ? Facile ...Il lui suffisait de suivre les pompiers arrivant toujours plus nombreux sur place ...tout comme les ambulances. Il y avait donc des survivants ?

_A suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Végéta avait volé à une vitesse record, imaginant les pires scénarios. Bulma, leur fils Trunk, le vieux savant et sa femme, étaient-ils tous morts ? Que se passerait-il si cela était le cas, où si seulement l'un d'eux avait survécu ? Quitterait-il la Terre ? ...Et pour aller où ? Quelque part au fond de lui, l'idée lui plaisait...et le peinait en même temps. Il avait vécu tant de chose sur cette planète, et au milieu des Briefs, il se sentait enfin chez lui. Même cette enquiquineuse de belle-mère et sa délicieuse cuisine me manquerait trop, pensa-t-il. Belle-mère ...son cerveau avait utilisé ce terme à bon escient. Oui, se disait-il, les Briefs sont devenue _ma_ _famille_.

Végéta se posa sur le parking où s'affairaient pompiers et soigneurs. Les personnes extraites de cet amas de tôle et de béton portaient toutes d'atroces blessures, auxquelles certaines n'avaient hélas pas survécu. Les sirènes des ambulances qui se relayaient se mêlaient aux ordres criés par l'un des pompiers, leur chef, pensa végéta. Le feu était d'ors et déjà éteint et il s'agissait maintenant de coordonnées les recherches en vue de retrouver des blessés ...ou des morts. La prudence était cependant de mise car le fragile édifice pouvait s'écrouler à tout instant.

-« Monsieur, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Veuillez repasser derrière le cordon de sécurité ! Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? »

L'homme qui avait ainsi interpellé Végéta était un policier, venu en renfort des pompiers avec d'autres de ses collègues, il était chargé de sécuriser les lieux et de renvoyer les 'curieux' chez eux ! Végéta ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

-« Monsieur, cette zone est uniquement accessible aux secours, en faites-vous parti ? »

En faisait-il parti ? Cette question, Végéta se la posait également à présent qu'il avait fini de sonder la zone. Et sa conclusion était simple : il n'y avait plus personne à sauver. Le chef des pompiers pouvait rappeler ses hommes qui s'apprêtaient à se frayer un chemin dans les étages, car il était trop tard...

-« Monsieur ? Je vois qu'il y a le logo de la Capsule Corporation sur votre T-shirt ! Etes-vous l'un de leurs employés ? »

Encore une question, cet homme ne pouvait donc pas le laisser tranquille ?

-« Combien y'a-t-il de survivants ? »Demanda Végéta d'une voix neutre.

-« Euh ...Je ...je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas encore fait le décompte. Les ambulances en ont conduits un certain nombre à l'hôpital ... »

Soudain, le cœur de Végéta sembla s'arrêter. Des cris perçants provenant de l'immeuble avaient retenus l'attention de tous, sauveteurs comme simple quidam. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient même mis à applaudir au passage d'un pompier tentant de contenir dans ses bras un vigoureux petit garçon aux cheveux mauves. Celui-ci se débattait comme un diable, frappant le pompier de ses pieds et tendant ses bras en arrière vers le bâtiment d'où on l'avait sorti. Visiblement, l'enfant voulait y retourner.

-« Mama ! Mmamama ! »

Et comme si un seul miracle ne suffisait pas, un autre pompier sortit à son tour, une femme dans ses bras. L'enfant se tut aussitôt, apaisé de voir ce visage familier.

La femme fut allongée sur une civière, à moitié inconsciente, elle souriait faiblement au médecin qui appliquait sur son visage un masque à oxygène. A l'exception d'une fracture à la cheville et d'une légère commotion, elle allait bien.

Végéta courut à sa rencontre. Contre toute attente en effet, il était ravi de revoir son sourire décidément présent en toute circonstance. Malheureusement, le policier lui avait emboîté le pas et l'empêchait maintenant de s'approcher davantage.

-« Imbécile, laissez-moi passer ! »

-« Je regrette mais cette zone est comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, inaccessible au public ! »

-« Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez misérable larve, je peux vous pulvériser et toute la planète avec si j'en ai envie ! »

-« Monsieur, dois-je comprendre que vous êtes à l'origine de l'attentat contre les bureaux de la Capsule Corporation ? Si ce sont là vos aveux je ... », continua le policier tout en sortant des menottes.

-« Lâchez mon bras ! Il faut que je lui parle ! Et non je ne suis pas le responsable de ceci !» avait crié Végéta.

Se dégageant aisément, il poursuivit sa route vers l'ambulance quand un médecin l'arrêta à son tour.

-« Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas lui parler, elle a besoin de soin et de repos. »

-« Je veux seulement lui demander à quel endroit elle se trouvait avec Trunk ! »

-« Trunk ? »

-« Mon fils ! »Renseigna Végéta tout en pointant l'enfant du doigt. Celui-ci continuait d'ailleurs de brailler et de se débattre, dans les bras d'un infirmier cette fois.

-« Oh je vois ...Vous êtes donc de la famille, cela change tout ! Vous pouvez y aller ! »

Végéta s'approcha d'abord de l'infirmier qui tenait maintenant Trunk la tête en bas tant l'enfant cherchait à lui échapper. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prenait son fils dans ses bras. L'enfant cessa aussitôt de pleurer et de bouger, ses grands yeux montrant plus de l'étonnement qu'une réelle joie...comme en témoignait également sa mine renfrognée.

-« Hormis ses cheveux mauves et ses yeux bleus, il a mes traits », remarqua Végéta...

-« Papa ...Mama ...Mama ... » balbutiait le petit Trunk tout en s'endormant sur l'épaule de son père. « Sa lutte contre le pompier et l'infirmier ont fini de l'épuiser », se dit Végéta., « si seulement il pouvait me parler, il me dirait ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur.

En cela, Végéta avait raison. Mais si Trunk avait été un enfant très précoce au niveau de la marche et du chapardage de gâteaux, il en était tout autre pour le langage, au grand désespoir de sa mère.

Trunk avait 21 mois et alignait tout juste deux mots à la suite. En revanche, il était capable de démonter ses jouets pièce par pièce et même d'en remonter certains. Pour la faire sourire, le Dr Brief aimait à dire qu'il tenait ce trait de caractère de son père. En effet, Végéta ne parlait pas beaucoup...et seulement quand il avait des choses à dire.

Maintenant qu'il avançait vers Bunny, une autre question le taraudait : où se trouvaient-ils dans le bâtiment ? Et pourquoi, alors qu'il en avait sondé tous les recoins, n'avait-il pas ressenti leurs deux faibles énergies. S'il s'était trompé pour eux deux, se pouvait-il qu'il n'y ait pas que des cadavres à l'intérieur du building ?


	3. Chapter 3

_N.A : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, celles -ci sont le signe, qu'au moins, l'histoire est lue. Cela m'encourage donc à écrire la suite. _

**3ème partie **

Malheureusement pour Végéta, il devrait attendre avant d'obtenir des réponses. En effet, Bunny s'était profondément endormie. En réalité, plus que de fatigue, cela était du à la dose de morphine que lui avait administré le médecin. Elle s'était plainte d'une douleur à sa cheville et à la tête, le médecin avait cru bien faire en la soulageant.

-« Je suis désolé pour vous mais nous devons la conduire à l'hôpital. Vous pourrez lui parler là-bas ! En attendant, occupez-vous de votre fils. Nous vous le laissons d'autant qu'il semble en pleine forme.»

Végéta n'eut pas le temps de protester. Le médecin était monté à l'arrière de l'ambulance, aux côtés de Bunny, tandis qu'un autre infirmier en avait rapidement fermées les portes. Le véhicule partit ensuite à vive allure, en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Seul sur le parking où s'agitait toujours les pompiers, Trunk endormi dans ses bras, Végéta sonda une derrière fois l'immeuble.

Mise à part l'énergie dégagée par les sauveteurs au rez-de-chaussée, il ne percevait toujours rien en provenance des étages supérieurs...

Tournant alors le dos au bâtiment, il s'envola sans un regard pour la foule et le policier qui le virent 'décoller'.

-« Pincez-moi ...je rêve...cet homme peut voler ! », murmura le jeune policier abasourdi, « Je ferai mieux de ne pas en parler dans mon rapport, on me prendrait pour un fou !... »

...

Végéta survolait à présent la ville à basse altitude, serrant Trunk contre lui. Nul besoin de voler très vite, pensait-il tristement, plus rien ne presse maintenant.

Le dôme de la Capsule arrivait en vue lorsqu' il sentit des petits doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Végéta baissa la tête. Trunk était réveillé.

D'abord surpris de se retrouver au dessus du vide, le vent fouettant gentiment son visage, le petit Trunk s'était par réflexe cramponné à son père. Mais rassuré de voir celui-ci le serrer contre lui, Trunk se détendit et relâcha sa prise. Il volait et il adorait ça, en témoignait son large sourire !

Pour Végéta aussi, c'était un bon moment malgré les circonstances. Et afin de le prolonger, il ralentit son allure et prit de l'altitude afin de voler au dessus des nuages. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il redescendait en piqué et atterrissait dans le jardin des Briefs. Trunk frappait des mains et manifestait son envie de recommencer mais son père, en le posant parterre, lui fit savoir que le jeu était terminé !

Végéta prit la direction de la porte d'entrée, Trunk sur ses talons.

Dans le salon, la TV, toujours allumée sur Chanel 8, montrait une centaine de pompiers à l'ouvrage. Des sacs en plastique noir, renfermant sans doute des corps, s'accumulaient dans un recoin du parking. Des gens affluaient de partout, déposant des fleurs le long des grillages, en hommage aux victimes de ce qui maintenant était appelé par le journaliste : _L'attentat de la C.C_.

Cela allait très vite ...Tout allait très vite...

Ce matin encore, Végéta était heureux à l'idée de se retrouver seul pour la journée. Il vivait sans se soucier de rien ni de personne. C'est à peine s'il avait conscience de faire partie de cette famille ...Deux heures plus tard, il était de nouveau dans cette grande maison vide, mais n'en était plus heureux, ayant enfin prit conscience de ce qu'il possédait, et de ce qu'il venait de perdre !

Végéta prit la télécommande, et mit l'appareil en veille, s'étant aperçu que Trunk regardait fixement l'écran.

-« Mama ? » fit Trunk, pointant du doigt l'écran noir.

-« Non ...pas Mama. »

Végéta n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps à sa réponse. Mais que pouvait-il répondre d'autre : oui, ta mère est dans l'un de ces sacs et elle est morte ? Végéta était certain d'une chose, son père à lui n'aurait pas hésité un instant à lui annoncer en ces termes la nouvelle. devait-il prendre son père pour exemple ? Certainement pas !

-« Trunk gâteau ! », dit celui-ci en allant droit vers la cuisine

-« Non, pas gâteau, Trunk bain ! Car Trunk couvert de terre et de poussière ... »soupira Végéta, « et ensuite, on ira voir ta grand-mère ! Car je veux toujours comprendre ... »

-« Trunk veut gâteaux ! »

-« Et bien Trunk devra attendre ! » s'énerva Végéta.

Ce que découvrit alors Végéta, c'était que son fils avait en plus de ses traits du visage, ses mêmes traits de caractère ! Trunk lui faisait en effet sa mine renfrognée, et le regardait droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés en une parfaite imitation de ...lui-même.

-« Ah je vois ...Monsieur se prend pour le chef ! Et bien il est grand temps de lui démontrer le contraire ! ...Au bain ! », Cria Végéta tout en montrant l'escalier à Trunk. Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, il l'attrapa par les bretelles de sa salopette et l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle de bain.

-« Humpf ...Je vais te montrer qui est le plus têtu ici ! Allez hop, on se déshabille. »

Ayant fermé la porte, Végéta entreprit d'ôter les vêtements sales de Trunk tout en faisant couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Malheureusement, Trunk se tortillait comme un ver et lui rendait la tâche impossible.

-« Trunk pas bain ! Veut gâteau ! »

-« Non ! Pas gâteau ! Trunk va obéir et prendre son bain ! »

-« Trunk GATEAUX ! Mammmmmaaaaaaaa !»

-« NON ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Végéta, épuisé et trempé, affichait le sourire de la victoire ! Trunk était en effet nu et assis dans la baignoire. Certes, il y avait autant d'eau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, mais il était _dedans _...et le regardait fixement, un cookie dans chaque main ...

-Bien, pensa Végéta, une semi victoire c'est une victoire quand même ! Et maintenant, passons au savonnage !

Et tandis que dans la salle de bain, une autre bataille avait commencé, un étage plus bas, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Mais les immenses cris de protestation de Trunk avaient repris et ceux-ci couvrirent totalement l'énoncé du message du répondeur...

-« Allo ? répondez ! C'est Chichi ! Je viens de voir les infos, s'il vous plaît répondez-moi ! » ...tut ...tut ...tut ...nouveau message ... « Allo ...Monsieur euh ...Brief ? ...ici le médecin de ...de votre belle-mère...s'il vous plait nous aurions besoin de vous ici tout de suite ...je ...voilà, la police est venue l'interroger et euh ...Bref, venez ! » ...tut ...tut ...tut...


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A : Merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite. **

**Partie 4**

Végéta avait mis plus d'une heure pour le laver, une demi-heure pour le sécher et l'habiller et une autre encore pour lui faire enfiler ses petites chaussures. Fier du résultat obtenu, il contempla son œuvre. Trunk, toujours bougon, portait un T-shirt jaune, une salopette en jean dont un nounours brodé ornait chaque genou, une chaussette verte au pied gauche et une autre rouge au pied droit.

-« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Trunk ! C'est pas de ma faute si ta grand-mère n'a pas rangé le linge correctement avant de partir ce matin ? J'ai fouillé et j'ai trouvé ce que j'ai pu, maintenant en route pour l'hôpital ! »

Végéta redescendait au salon, lorsque le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Sans attendre, il décrocha et dit comme il avait si souvent entendu Bulma ou sa mère : « Allo, résidence des Briefs ... »

-« Allo ? VEGETA c'est bien toi ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? CA FAIT 2 HEURES QUE J'ESSAIE DE VOUS JOINDRE ! »

-La femme de Karot, pensa Végéta tout en éloignant le combiné de son oreille, il ne manquait plus que ça !

-« Je ne suis pas ton imbécile de mari alors CESSE de me HURLER DESSUS ! »

-« JE HURLERAI SI JE VEUX ! Ça fait des heures que je me ronge les sangs ! Où est Bulma ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

-« Non ! ...Elle ne va pas bien. Je ...Elle est morte avec son père. Sa mère est à l'hôpital et Trunk est avec moi. ...Allo ? ...T'es toujours là ? »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Chichi ne répondait pas. Au moins, pensa Végéta, elle n'hurle plus. Rapprochant son oreille meurtrie du combiné, Végéta devina que Chichi, sous le choc, s'était mise à sangloter. En bruit de fond, outre les oiseaux qui piaillaient en ce beau jour de printemps, Végéta pouvait entendre les pleurs d'un nourrisson.

Car oui, il l'avait presque oublié. Il y avait 3 mois de cela, Chichi avait accouché d'un petit garçon, le second fils de Goku prénommé Goten. Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, il se dit que la nouvelle serait plus dure encore pour Chichi. En effet, après avoir perdu son mari, elle perdait sa meilleure amie...

« Chichi, je dois aller à l'hôpital ! Je vais partir, t'es toujours là ? »

-« Oui, lui répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. Un instant, est-ce que tu y emmènes Trunk ? »

-« Je pourrai le laisser seul ici avec les robots mais ... Je l'emmène, pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Je pourrai te le garder un peu, passe le déposer chez moi avant de te rendre là-bas ... »proposa Chichi, sa voix ayant retrouvé toute son assurance.

-« Si tu veux ... » répondit Végéta avant de raccrocher.

Quelle femme étrange, à la fois belle, forte et courageuse...sans doute est-ce à cause de toutes les épreuves qu'elle a déjà traversées...Je comprends pourquoi Karot l'a choisi, pensait Végéta tout en survolant la forêt, Trunk dans ses bras. Celui-ci, imitant les oiseaux, avait écarté ses bras comme pour déployer ses ailes. Très rapidement, la maison des Sons fut en vue. Végéta ralentit et se posa en douceur dans le jardin. Il n'avait pas posé son second pied par terre qu'une tornade brune sortit de la maison pour fondre sur lui, lui arrachant presque Trunk des bras. Baissant la tête, il vit Chichi pleurant à chaudes larmes, étouffant Trunk de baisers. Peu de temps après, Son Gohan sortit à son tour, vêtu d'une étrange façon.

Lui au moins ne pleurait pas, constata Végéta. Mais ces yeux rouges trahissaient le fait qu'il avait lui aussi cédé à ses émotions, quelques minutes avant son arrivée.

-« Bonjour Végéta. »

-« Hfn ...Je crois pas qu'on puisse dire que c'est une bonne journée ! »

Végéta avait contourné Chichi, toujours prostrée par terre.

-Tiens c'est curieux, Trunk ne cherche pas à se débattre...pensa-t-il. Il est vrai qu'il est déjà venu ici plusieurs fois avec sa mère...Il doit reconnaître l'endroit.

Pour Végéta, en revanche, c'était nouveau. Il n'était même jamais venu chez son rival. A maintes reprises, pourtant, il y avait été invité, mais il avait toujours refusé de se mêler aux amis de celui-ci, et même une fois celui-ci mort. Même après la naissance de Goten, il n'était pas venu, et de ce fait, il n'avait jamais vu ce dernier.

Gohan portait une longue écharpe, laquelle dissimulait Goten, contre son torse. De cette écharpe dépassait déjà beaucoup de cheveux ...bruns et indisciplinés. Quand Végéta fut tout près de lui, Gohan écarta le tissu, dévoilant le visage de Goten à Végéta. Celui-ci ne put retenir un cri de surprise ...Goten était le portrait craché de son père, le sourire des Sons compris.

C'est en l'entendant que Chichi desserra son étreinte sur Trunk, et heureusement car celui-ci avait besoin de reprendre son souffle !

Passant des larmes aux rires, elle se redressa et s'approcha du Prince.

-« C'est fou comme il lui ressemble, n'est-ce pas ? »Chantonna Chichi d'une voix joyeuse, tout en berçant Trunk.

Végéta la regarda d'un air ahuri. Oui c'était fou, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le fut ! Elle était belle, courageuse, forte mais indéniablement bipolaire ... pensa-t-il ...Pfft ...et en plus, elle n'a pas peur de moi !

Végéta suivit Chichi et Gohan dans la maison. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus Goten dont les jambes et les bras s'étaient mis à remuer en tout sens à la seule vue de Trunk. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, paraissait subjugué par ce petit être, et chose incroyable, lui qui était peu bavard n'arrêtait pas de ...l'appeler ?

-« Gaten ! Gaten ! Gaten ! » Répétait Trunk.

Une fois les affaires de Trunk déposées et la situation brièvement expliquée à Chichi, Végéta reprit le chemin de la capitale.

Pendant ce temps, à la Capsule Corporation, un autre message parvenait au répondeur.

-« Allo ? Monsieur Brief ? Enfin ...son gendre ? ...Ici l'inspecteur chef Conrad ...On m'a chargé d'enquêter sur l'attentat perpétué ce matin dans les nouveaux locaux de la Capsule...Il faut qu'on se voit au plus vite...j'ai rencontré votre belle-mère et celle-ci se montre peu coopérative ...D'autre part, nous avons rapidement extrait _toutes_ les victimes du sinistre, j'ai bien dit _toutes_ ! ...L'identification a été rapide et facile, grâce à la liste des invités à cette inauguration, à quelques tests ADN sur les corps les plus endommagés et enfin grâce aux badges retrouvés sur d'autres ...Et après quelques vérifications ...Trois corps manquent à l'appel dont celui du plus récent des associés de votre beau-père ...Je vous laisse deviner qui sont les deux autres ? Rappelez-moi vite au commissariat central, s'il vous plaît. »


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 5

Végéta suivait à présent le couloir menant à la chambre de Bunny.

Curieux, pensa-t-il, les couloirs d'un hôpital étaient sensés être silencieux, à ce que Bulma lui avait dit. Et pourtant, des voix s'élevaient du fond de ce couloir. La porte d'une chambre, gardée par deux policiers armés, était ouverte et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Végéta pour reconnaître la voix haute perchée d'une des deux personnes criant l'une envers l'autre. Mais étrangement, celle-ci d'ordinaire calme et toujours chaleureuse était en ce moment apeurée en même temps qu'énervée.

-« Madame Brief ! Votre refus de signer cette autorisation est incompréhensible ! Et j'ajouterai même suspecte ! Ne comprenez-vous pas je suis là dans votre intérêt ? Ne comprenez-vous pas que je cherche uniquement à comprendre ce qui s'est passé ce matin ! Je vous parle d'un attentat ! C'est un acte grave ! »

-« Inutile de crier je ne suis pas sourde ni stupide ! J'ai parfaitement saisi que ces bandes de vidéo-surveillance vous seraient bien utiles mais je regrette, je ne peux vous autoriser à les visionner ! »

-« Mais POURQUOI ? ...Ces vidéos sont pourtant capitales dans l'enquête ! Elles permettraient de voir qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment et où au moment précis de l'explosion ! Qui entrait et qui sortait ! » criait un inspecteur de police.

-« Ces informations vous les avez déjà ! Chaque personne entrant ou sortant du bâtiment était contrôlée et ce rapport, inspecteur Conrad, vous l'avez déjà puisqu'il vous a permis d'identifier les victimes !»

-« Madame Brief ! Cela suffit ! Vous entravez clairement cette enquête ! »

-« Je suis désolée pour vous, mais je dois quand même refuser. »

-« Dans ce cas, donnez moi une raison valable à cela ou bien je vous ... »

-« Je vous quoi ? » le coupa sèchement Végéta.

-« Monsieur qui êtes-vous ? »

-« Je suis Végéta ... »

-« Mon GENDRE ! » ajouta Bunny dont le visage s'était apaisé à la vue du Prince. " Et il est inutile de lui demander de signer ce papier ! Il ne le fera pas non plus ! Les nouveaux bâtiments de la Capsule Corporation ainsi que ses ordinateurs renferment trop de projets classés top secret par mon mari et ma fille ! Je ne peux vous permette de les mettre à jour ! Et puis vous avez déjà les caméras de tous les journalistes présents, non ?»

-« Malheureusement, et c'est incompréhensible pour moi, tous ces films ont été détruits, une onde magnétique liée à l'explosion à effacer les bandes » soupira l'inspecteur, fatigué lui aussi de cette joute verbale.

-« J'en suis désolée mais c'est toujours non ... »

-« ...Mais Madame, je suis inspecteur de police ! Je ne suis pas dans l'espionnage industriel ! »

-« Je le sais, mais pour la raison que je viens de vous donner vous ne pouvez visionner ces vidéos. Maintenant laissez moi avec mon gendre, vous me donnez mal à la tête ! » Soupira Bunny tout en portant une main à son front. Celui-ci orné d'un joli bandage rappelait aux visiteurs présents que Bunny avait reçu un grand choc sur la tête.

-« Dégagez maintenant ! » Le menaça Végéta, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit de Bunny.

-« Très bien...Je me passerai donc de votre autorisation et passerai au dessus de vous ! Le conseil d'administration de la C.C entier n'est pas mort que je sache ! Et au besoin, une autorité supérieure comme le procureur me donnera accès à ces vidéos ! Reposez-vous bien mais dîtes-vous que je reviendrai vous interroger très bientôt !...Quand à vous jeune homme, méfiez vous d'elle, elle est à moitié cinglée et pourrait bien être directement impliquée dans ce qui vient de se passer !»

Bunny s'effondrait dans son lit tandis que Végéta fulminait, les poings serrés. Il se retenait de tuer l'inspecteur de police devant témoin et surtout devant sa belle-mère.

Il la savait exténuée mais décida pourtant de l'interroger à son tour, une fois l'inspecteur parti.

-« Où vous trouviez-vous avec Trunk ? Dans quel endroit du bâtiment ? » Demanda gentiment Végéta, de la voix la plus calme et la plus douce qu'il put.

-« Trunk ? Oh mon dieu mais où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

-« Oui ...il est chez Chichi Son. »

-« C'est parfait ! Il y sera en sûreté ! Végéta, il faut absolument que vous mettiez la main sur ces vidéos avant cet inspecteur ! Il faut protéger Trunk ! C'est très important » répétait Bunny, tremblante et s'accrochant au bras de Végéta. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, jamais ce dernier ne l'avait vu dans un tel état ! Même l'idée de mourir de la main des Cyborgs ne l'avait jamais touché, alors que pouvait-il bien se passer ...Où plutôt que pouvait-il bien s'être passé dans ce bâtiment ? Qu'avaient enregistré les caméras de surveillance du bâtiment ?

Végéta voulut en savoir plus mais le médecin présent dans la pièce l'arrêta.

-« Buvez cela Madame Brief ...cela va vous faire du bien... » Lui dit le médecin tout en lui donnant un somnifère et un verre d'eau.

Avant que celui-ci n'agisse, elle put cependant ajouter à l'intention de Végéta : « Retournez-y mon garçon et visionnez la section D-F, au 3ème étage ... »


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie 6**

Chichi observait avec attention la façon dont son aîné s'occupait de Trunk. Le petit garçon riait aux éclats tandis que Gohan le faisait tournoyer en le soulevant à bout de bras.

-Mon dieu, on ne dirait pas que cet enfant vient de perdre sa mère ! Pensa Chichi. Mais j'y pense, il ne sait probablement pas qu'elle est morte ...pauvre petit. Ajouta-t-elle avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

Mais les sanglots de Chichi, ou était-ce la faim, réveillèrent Goten et la jeune mère troqua vite son mouchoir pour une couche propre !

-« C'est drôle », dit Chichi tout en changeant Goten, « j'ai l'impression que tu te mets à pleurer à chaque fois que maman pleure...et c'est vrai que je pleure souvent ces temps-ci mais c'est que , vois-tu, ton papa me manque ...et maintenant que Bulma est partie le rejoindre ... »

A ces mots, Goten se mit à babiller et son sourire lui rappela forcément Goku, car en plus d'être son portrait craché, il en avait toutes les mimiques !

-« Chercherais-tu à me consoler ? »

Mais à peine Goten changé, les pleurs de ce dernier redoublèrent !

Chichi s'installa avec lui dans le rocking-chair, près de l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Elle dégrafa le haut de sa tunique pour lui donner le sein, les cris de Goten cessèrent instantanément.

-« Mm ...aïe ! ...Et bien sûr, tu as hérité de son appétit et de sa force », dit tout haut la jeune mère tout en grimaçant un peu.

Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée de sa chambre où effectivement Gohan et Trunk se trouvaient. D'un seul signe de la tête, Chichi les fit s'approcher.

Gohan, par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère, regardait avec attention son petit frère 'attaquer 'le sein droit de sa mère, tandis qu'accroché à l'accoudoir gauche du rocking-chair et dressé sur la pointe des pieds, le petit Trunk regardait son futur camarade de jeu avec jalousie ...

Chichi se penchant pour embrasser sa chevelure mauve, s'aperçut alors de la couleur de ses chaussettes.

-« Mais ... ? Tu en portes une rouge et une jaune ? Mais qui t'a habillé ce matin ? »

-« Papa ! » s'exclama Trunk tout sourire, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

-« C'est Végéta ? »

-« Papa ! » répéta Trunk tout en posant ses petites mains potelées sur la vitre, car en effet derrière se tenait Végéta.

Son Gohan se précipita pour lui ouvrir et bientôt le prince des Sayains vint rejoindre le trio.

-« Tiens déjà de retour ? Et tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

-« Assez longtemps pour voir _ce touchant tableau_ ... »maugréa un Végéta avec dédain, détournant son regard du sein de Chichi.

-« Ne me dis pas que cela te dégoûtes ! Donner le sein est parfaitement naturel, même si cela fait fichtrement mal quand le bébé est un demi sayain », ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, comme pour elle-même.

-« Bulma, elle, n'a pas allaité Trunk ! ...Elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas à cause de la cigarette ... » dit alors Végéta, dont les yeux ne cessaient plus de fixer la poitrine de Chichi.

Chichi ne répondit rien en retour et sourit. Elle avait perçu de la peine dans la voix du Prince, même si celui-ci avait essayé de masquer toute émotion dans cette simple phrase... et comme le fils, le père ressentait une certaine jalousie...

-« Je viens reprendre Trunk ! » dit-il sèchement tout en prenant ce dernier dans ses bras, il se dirigeait déjà vers la fenêtre pour repartir quand Chichi l'invita à rester, au moins pour le souper.

-« J'ai des choses importantes à faire. » lâcha-t-il avant de s'envoler.

De retour chez eux, Végéta posa Trunk dans le lit parapluie, installé préalablement dans le salon, près du canapé et de la télévision. Le petit garçon s'y endormit sitôt allongé. Végéta en profita alors pour ouvrir le sac à dos contenant les vidéos surveillances des bâtiments de la Capsule. Ces cd-rom, il les avait récupéré quelques heures plus tôt dans l'une des pièces hautement sécurisées du bâtiment désormais en ruine. Malgré la présence de nombreux policiers, il n'avait eu aucun mal à mettre la main dessus. Certains cd-rom se trouvaient déjà emballés dans des sacs plastiques, avec dessus les scellés de la Police.

Passant une nouvelle fois devant le répondeur, il vit les clignotants l'avertissant de l'arrivée de nouveaux messages. Il décida de les écouter tout en classant les Cd-rom. Chacun d'entre eux correspondait en effet à une caméra filmant un couloir ou une pièce, et le nouveau bâtiment avait été filmé étage par étage, pièce par pièce et sous tous les angles !

Végéta écouta à peine le message larmoyant et sonore de Chichi. Il fit en revanche plus attention lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de l'inspecteur Conrad. Cela lui rappela le comportement étrange de Bunny accusée de complicité ou quelque chose dans le genre...Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Visionnez les sections D à F du 3ème étage.

-« Bonne idée ! Je commencerai donc par là ! »

_...L'identification a été rapide et facile, grâce à la liste des invités à cette inauguration, à quelques tests ADN sur les corps les plus endommagés et enfin aux badges retrouvés sur d'autres ...Et après quelques vérifications ...Trois corps manquent à l'appel dont celui du plus récent des associés de votre beau-père ...Je vous laisse deviner qui sont les deux autres ? Rappelez-moi vite au commissariat central, s'il vous plaît. »_

_Le rappeler au commissariat central_ ...Végéta se dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée vue la façon dont il l'avait traité à l'hôpital, encore plus maintenant qu'il avait subtilisé les vidéos surveillances si chères aux yeux de cet inspecteur ! Mais les corps de Bulma et de son père ne faisaient pas partie des cadavres sortis du bâtiment...Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication à cela : ils n'étaient pas morts ! Peut-être étaient ils sortis juste avant l'explosion ? Mais étaient-ce de force ou de leur plein gré ? Pour le savoir, il fallait qu'il se mette à l'ouvrage ...

Un poids dans sa poitrine venait de disparaître. Bulma était vivante, enlevée peut-être mais vivante ! Et cela seulement comptait pour l'instant.

-« Et Bulma qui se plaignait de ne jamais partager une soirée télé avec moi ! Pfft ... Il va me falloir la nuit pour visionner tout ça ! »

_A suivre ..._

_Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Cela peut vous paraître idiot mais ...J'adore vous lire ! Car une critique, bonne ou mauvaise, m'incite à continuer et corriger mes erreurs. Je ne changerai en rien le fond de l'histoire (le scénario) mais la forme, oui ! Je parle ici de vocabulaire, de tournures de phrase (sont-elles mal tournées, trop longues, j'avoue aussi avoir du mal avec la correspondances des temps et surtout ...SURTOUT ...les dialogues. Je peine à faire –« bla bla », dit Untel,-« bla bla »répond Truc-muche etc . Quand je me relis, j'ai l'impression que c'est lourd à lire et qu'on s'y perd ! Bref, de temps en temps, merci de me donner votre avis sur la mise en page ! Les vacances approchant, je risque également de moins écrire._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Végéta visionnait les vidéos volées depuis des heures, sans rien trouver d'interessant ni d'anormal. Des couloirs et des bureaux vides, voilà tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Heureusement qu'il existait la fonction 'accélérer' sur ce lecteur de DVD, se disait-il ...

A l'étage où se déroulait la conférence de presse en revanche, cela bougeait un peu plus. Quelques personnes, seules ou en groupe, quittaient de temps à autre la pièce pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Ces sorties pouvaient paraître suspectes, mais elles ne l'étaient même pas. Végéta l'avait compris en visionnant les vidéos de la section suivante : il s'agissait du couloir menant aux toilettes...

-"Encore une heure à regarder ces vidéos et mon cerveau sera aussi vide et ramolli que celui de Radditz !" grommela Végéta qui commençait à s'assoupir. "Bon, faisons une pause avant de passer au CD-rom suivant ..."

Végéta installa le CD correspondant à la section D dans le lecteur et partit se dégourdir les jambes dans la cuisine. Une fois de retour au salon, il eut la surprise de découvrir son fils réveillé, les deux mains agrippées au rebord de son petit lit.

Ses yeux, bien qu'encore ensommeillés, fixaient les mains de Végéta, et plus précisément le sandwish qu'elles tenaient.

-"Je te vois venir ...Tu veux encore manger ?"

-"Mamie !" répondit Trunk.

-"Mamie ? Non ...Manger !"

-"Mamie" insita Trunk, cette fois, en pointant l'écran du doigt !

Végéta avait en effet complètement oublié le CD dont la lecture avait démarré voilà déjà 10 minutes.

Végéta découvrait à présent son contenu : Bunny, agenouillée devant Trunk, tentait de capter l'attention de ce dernier avec un chien en peluche, quand Trunk cherchait à s'emparer du pot de compote de fruits rangé dans son mini sac à dos...9h du matin et Trunk cherchait déjà à manger son quatre heures, une habitude bien sayenne, se disait Végéta !

La pièce était grande et remplie de jouets ...la crèche du personnel. Voilà donc où ils se trouvaient .

Soudain, les murs se mirent à trembler. Les étagères et tous les objets qu'elles supportaient tombèrent au sol, bientôt suivis des dalles du plafond et des pans de mur entiers. Avant de se retrouver coincée sous une tonne de gravats et dans une totale obscurité, Bunny avait attrappé son petit fils et couru à travers la pièce...malheureusement, tous deux ne se trouvaient plus dans le champ de la caméra.

Fébrilement, Végéta sortit le CD et lança celui de la section suivante, calant l'image sur le moment de l'explosion.

- Bunny a sans doute pensé vivre un tremblement de terre, pensa Végéta...elle a sans doute eu le réflexe de se réfugier sous une table ou un bureau !

Végéta vit rapidement sa thèse se confirmer, mais la table se trouvait dans un angle à l'opposé de la pièce et surtout : loin de la porte ! Comment, avec tous ces gravats, avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans le couloir...de l'autre côté du mur.

C'était du moins ce qu' avait affirmé quelques heures auparavant le secouriste les ayant trouvé.

Végéta scrutait maintenant l'écran de télévision, espérant voir, malgré la fumée et l'obscurité, un mouvement ou le déplacement d' une ombre. Mais rien ne se passait. Bunny et Trunk semblaient être piégés. Soudain, un phénomène bien connu de Végéta apparut à l'écran...Une forte lumière émanait de sous la table, un concentré d'énergie, suivie une seconde plus tard d'une forte explosion.

Végéta était abasourdi. Ce qu'il venait de voir n'était rien d'autre que son fils, le petit Trunk , former une boule d'énergie dans ses mains et la lancer à travers les débris, créant ainsi un passage pour lui et sa grand-mère à travers le mur opposé ! ...Son fils, âgé seulement de 23 mois, était donc à l'origine de la seconde explosion !

Tout doucement, Végéta détourna le regard de l'écran pour dévisager Trunk, assis à présent à côté de lui sur le canapé. Celui-ci dévorait l'énorme sandwish que Végéta avait négligemment oublié sur la table.

-"C'est toi qui as fait ça ?"demanda Végéta tout en relevant un sourcil .

-"Boom !"lui répondit Trunk tout sourire, écrasant au passage sur son T-shirt, une rondelle de tomate échappée du sandwish...


	8. Chapter 8

Végéta avait encore du mal à y croire. Comme pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, il se repassa la séquence.

Tout d'abord, une faible lueur était apparue sur l'écran, Végéta put voir que cette source de lumière venait de sous le bureau. Ensuite il put distinguer l'ombre de Trunk, son visage et ses bras faiblement éclairés et enfin ...Trunk, bras tendus, lançant la boule d'énergie qu'il avait formée dans ses mains. Le geste était maladroit mais restait très efficace !

-" Encore ! Boom !"dit Trunk, applaudissant des deux mains.

-"Mais comment a-t-il fait ça ?" dit Végéta, réfléchissant à voix haute.

-"C'est simple", lui répondit une voix bien familière, "il vous observe tous les jours sur l'écran de télévision du labo..."

-"Mamiiiiiiie !"cria Trunk, tendant les bras vers sa grand-mère.

-"Bunny ? ...Mais ? Quand êtes-vous sortie de l'Hôpital ? ...Je ...Je ne vous ai même pas ..."

-"Vous ne m'avez même pas entendu entrer ...hi hi ...Vous étiez trop occupé à regarder les exploits de votre petit guerrier !"la coupa Mme Brief, "Pourtant avec ces béquilles, j'aurai cru que vous m'entendriez arriver de loin !"

Végéta était rouge de confusion !

-"Et avant que vous me posiez la question, je suis sortie contre l'avis des médecins car ce policier est encore venu me harceler au sujet de ...mon mari et de Bulma...qui ne sont pas parmi les victimes ..."

-"A-t-il une piste ?"

-"Une seule, il est persuadé que j'y suis pour quelque chose, vu que je lui ai refusé l'accès à plusieurs documents concernant la Capsule Corporation...Oh mon petit chéri, je suis désolée mais Mamie ne peut pas te porter avec ces béquilles !' dit-elle à Trunk qui cherchait à tout prix à être dans ses bras."Mais il se fait tard, Végéta, tous deux êtes fatigués, vous devriez le mettre au lit, je vais en faire de même et nous rediscuterons de tout cela demain !"

Végéta ne répondit pas. Il opina de la tête et emporta Trunk dans sa chambre, laissant Bunny, seule dans le salon.

-"Bonne nuit mes chéris !"dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Végéta avait toujours trouvé étrange ce sourire qu'elle portait en toute occasion. Mais ce soir, qu'elle sourit encore malgré les circonstances le rendit suspicieux ...Mais non, qu'allait-il imaginer ? Bunny n'avait tout de même pas eu un rôle dans cet attentat !

00000

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand Végéta entendit du bruit en provenance de l'étage inférieur. Curieux, Madame Brief était-elle déjà au travail derrière ses fourneaux ? Sondant le bâtiment, il perçut l'énergie de Trunk, deux chambres plus loin. Celui-ci dormait encore paisiblement. Les bruits lui parurent bientôt venir de plusieurs endroits, comment cela était-il possible, à moins que ...

-"AaaaaaaaaaHHHH ! Lâchez-moi ! VégETAAAA au secours !"

D'un bond, Végéta s'élança hors de son lit, il avait perçu la présence d'au moins 15 personnes différentes dans la maison ! Il vola littéralement par dessus l'escalier et se posa au milieu du salon, frappant tous les individus qu'il trouva sur sa route.

Ces tueurs, kidnapppeurs ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, étaient tous humains. Végéta n'eut pas à lutter beaucoup pour en venir vite à bout. Il se précipita dans la cuisine où il retrouva Bunny, aux prises avec l'un des hommes vêtus de noir. Bunny, réfugiée sous la table, n'affichait plus son serein sourire. Elle tremblait et grimaçait, tenant sa cheville endolorie tandis que Végéta tenait l'individu à bout de bras.

-"Pour qui travailles-tu ? Parles ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ? "hurlait Végéta tout en se montrant de moins en moins patient ...

-"Lâchez-moi ! Vous vous attaquez à plus fort que vous !"

-"Vous plaisantez ? Il me suffit d'un seul coup de poing pour vous tuer ! ...Alors j'attends ...Qui vous a envoyé ? "

-"C'est ...C'est Sepco !"murmura l'homme tout en cherchant à respirer, la prise de Végéta se resserrant de plus en plus sur son cou.

-"Sepco ? Où puis-je le trouver ?"

-"Vous plaisantez ?"

Végéta ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Plusieurs cris de terreur en provenance de l'étage venaient de retentir. Parmi eux, ceux de Trunk...


	9. Chapter 9

La chambre de Trunk était située au premier étage, au fond du du couloir.

Dès qu'il reconnut les pleurs et les cris de terreur de Trunk, Végéta courut à l'étage mais s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la chambre. La porte grande ouverte, Végéta restait sur le seuil, pétrifié sur place tant la scène était édifiante.

Pas moins de 8 individus, agonisants et grièvement brûlés, jonchaient le sol, leurs cheveux hérissés comme s'ils avaient reçu une forte décharge électrique ! Au centre de la pièce, assis dans son petit lit, Trunk, terrifié, criait et sanglotait, comme en témoignaient les grosses larmes glissant le long de ses joues. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt à Végéta, des découvertes macabres comme celle-ci, il en avait vu d'autres !...Non, ce qui le troublait c'était la présence de cette sphère bleutée enveloppant le petit lit de Trunk. C'était sans nul doute un champ magnétique d'une grande puissance.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cela ?", dit tout haut Végéta."Ce n'est tout de même pas Trunk qui ..."

Et une fois encore, il sursauta,surpris d'obtenir si vite une réponse ...Bunny venait en effet de le rejoindre, et elle avait fait assez vite malgré sa cheville cassée !

-"Non bien sûr ! C'est une invention de mon mari ! Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où l'on a tenté de kidnapper Bulma lorsqu'elle était bébé ! C'était à l'époque le tout dernier système de sécurité pour lit de bébé ! Curieusement il n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès dans le commerce ...J'avais moi-même émis quelques doutes à ce sujet mais mon mari n'en avait pas tenu compte ...Non que je craignais d'avoir un petit lit branché en permanence sur du 20 000 volts avec mon bébé dedans mais ..."

-"BUNNY ! Si vous continuez d'apparaître derrière moi en ayant l'air de sortir de nulle part, je ne vous promets pas qu'un jour je ne vous ferai pas exploser en mille morceaux !" le coupa Végéta, bras tendu et prêt à lancer l'une de ses attaques.

-"Oups ! Désolée ..."

Végéta, voulant s'approcher de son fils, enjamba les corps avant d'achever les derniers blessés se trouvant sur son passage. Il les transforma tour à tour en un amas de cendres et ce malgré les protestations de Bunny.

-"Quel dommage ...d'aussi beaux garçons !"soupirait la grand-mère de Trunk.

La vue de Trunk était brouillée par ses larmes. Ses cris redoublèrent lorsqu'il entendit les explosions se rapprocher de lui, ignorant qu'il s'agissait en fait de l _'_oeuvre de son père pour '_nettoyer le terrain' _! Végéta constata immédiatement une augmentation du champ de force au dessus du petit lit. C'était donc cela, un système de défense activé par la seule angoisse de Trunk !

-"Trunk, mon garçon, c'est moi c'est ...papa !" bredouilla Végéta, tentant d'adoucir sa voix. 

_Papa_. Ce mot qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Végéta ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir déjà prononcé ! Comme les mots _belle-mère _ou encore _famille_, c'était un mot qu'il découvrait et qui prenait enfin un sens pour lui ... Si seulement Bulma pouvait être là ...

L'effet fut immédiat. Trunk cessa de pleurer et le champ magnétique diminua jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Végéta put alors prendre son fils dans les bras et ressortir dans le couloir. Le visage de Trunk était à présent enfoui contre l'épaule de son père qui maladroitement, tentait de le calmer en pivotant de gauche à droite.

-"Je suis là, Trunk. Tout va bien maintenant..." chuchotait Végéta.

-"Végéta, je pense qu'il était inutile de les tuer !"déplora Bunny.

-"Vous auriez préféré les voir tous s'échapper pour mieux revenir demain soir ? Ou non, mieux encore ! On aurait pu appeler cet inspecteur de police et lui expliquer comment_ vous _avez tué une quinzaine de personnes ...On aurait eu , au mieux, une centaine de policiers supplémentaires pour fouiner partout dans la maison ..."lui répondit Végéta, un brin sarcastique.

Mais alors que tous trois redescendaient au salon, quelque chose frappa Végéta. Tous les hommes qu'il avait assommé n'étaient plus là. Végéta courut à la cuisine pensant y trouver le dernier individu à avoir attaqué Bunny, mais ce dernier s'était enfui lui aussi !

-"Ni vous ni Trunk n'êtes en sécurité ici ! Il faut partir, allez chercher vos affaires et celles de Trunk !"ordonna le Prince, qui avait eu jusqu'ici l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse sans discuter, mais c'était sans compter sur Bunny !

-"Mais pourquoi partir maintenant, je n'ai pas encore fini de préparer le petit déjeuner ! Et mes plantes ? Et mes animaux ? Je ne peux pas les laisser ici tout seul ? Et puis pour aller où ?"

-"Faites vos valises ! ... Je vais y réfléchir ..."

Cinq minutes plus tard,le Prince fit de nouveau l'impensable ...

-"A...Allo Chichi ? C'est Végéta ...est-ce que Bunny et Trunk peuvent venir vivre chez vous quelques jours ? ...Oui ? ...Très bien, nous arrivons ..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Végéta eut une grande surprise en arrivant chez les Sons. En effet, tous ses « ennemis » étaient là. Tortue Géniale et Oolong se disputaient la télécommande de la télévision. Krillin observait les photos de la famille Son disposées sur le buffet. Même Piccolo était présent et comme à son habitude, il méditait devant l'âtre de la cheminée, Gohan assis en tailleur à ses côtés.

Chichi se précipita dans les bras de Bunny aussitôt qu'elle la vit et fondit en larmes tandis que Végéta déposait les sacs de voyage et Trunk par terre. Ce dernier connaissant maintenant bien la maison, disparut dans la pièce voisine, qui se trouvait être la chambre de Goten.

Oolong finit par obtenir la télécommande et mit aussitôt l'écran sur pause. Le reportage actuel parlait une nouvelle fois de l'attentat qui s'était produit dans les nouveaux locaux de la Capsule et cette fois, il s'agissait des restes encore fumant de ces derniers.

A l'exception de quelques gazouillis provenant de la chambre de Goten, il régnait maintenant un lourd silence.

Tous se regardaient et regardaient Végéta. Mais ce silence pesant fut rompu par la voix d'un autre invité demeuré caché jusque-là : Yamcha !

-« Tout cela est de sa faute ! Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Il a été incapable de la protéger ! Si j'avais été là Bulma et son père seraient encore en vie car je n'aurai jamais laissé cela se produire … »

-« Tais-toi Yamcha ! Végéta n'est en rien responsable de cet attentat ! Et en quoi ta présence l'aurait-elle sauvé, tu peux nous le dire ? C'était une bombe ! Et toi comme n'importe quel autre humain tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre elle ! » S'était écrié Krillin, tout autant surpris que les autres de prendre ainsi la défense de Végéta. Mais depuis longtemps, Krillin en voulait à Yamcha d'avoir trompé plus d'une fois celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande sœur. Car oui, pour Krillin, Bulma faisait partie de sa famille au même titre que Son Goku…Or il avait maintenant perdu les deux.

-« Il a raison ! »cria Puar, pourtant amie de longue date de Yamcha.

-« Misérable insecte ! Tu oublies que si Bulma n'a plus voulu de toi c'est justement parce que tu n'étais jamais là pour elle…ou plutôt que tu étais toujours avec une autre … »répliqua Végéta.

-« ça suffit, calmez-vous. »dit Chichi. « Nous sommes là pour trouver une solution pas pour nous disputer. »

-Une solution ? A quoi ? » Demanda Végéta, encore plein de colère.

-« Et bien …Nous pensions ressusciter Bulma, son père et toutes les autres victimes avec l'aide des boules de cristal ! »expliqua Tortue Génial.

-« Pfft … Le Dragon sacré ne fera pas revenir Bulma et son père vu qu'aucun des deux n'est mort … »annonça Végéta… « Quant aux autres je m'en fiche. »

-« Comment ! »Crièrent tout le monde à l'unisson !

-« Mais …Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont en vie ? » demanda Krillin plein d'espoir.

-« Parce que la Police cherche leurs corps ! Et qu'à cette heure, ils ne les ont pas encore retrouvés ! De plus, on vient de tenter de kidnapper Bunny et Trunk ! Alors pourquoi, sinon pour obliger Bulma et son père à collaborer à quelques projets ! Pour quelles autres raisons les aurait-on fait enlever ou passer pour morts ? »Proposa Végéta qui venait ainsi de livrer ses propres conclusions.

Devant l'insistance de Chichi, Végéta raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer à la Capsule : les hommes en noir, la scène du petit lit, tout …

-« Hum …C'est étrange…Tu es sûr qu'ils en voulaient à Trunk et Bunny? » demanda Chichi.

-« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? »

-« Et bien …Si cela était le cas, pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas enlevés en même temps que Bulma et son père ? Tous les deux se trouvaient dans les locaux de la Capsule…et ont failli mourir. »

-« C'est vrai ça ! Chichi a raison» s'étonna Krillin, «quand on peut faire disparaître deux corps, on peut en faire disparaître quatre… »

-« Mais cela aurait pu paraître suspect si comme par enchantement, les 4 membres d'une seule et même famille ne sont pas retrouvés parmi les victimes !...C'est qu'à l'origine de leur plan, Trunk et Bunny ne leur servaient à rien …et pouvaient donc mourir avec les autres. »en déduisit tristement Yamcha.

-« Mais au fait, vous ne nous avez pas dit comment vous vous en étiez sortis, Madame Brief, puisque Végéta n'a su intervenir … »se rappela Yamcha tout en lançant un regard noir et accusateur envers Végéta.

Végéta et Bunny se regardèrent un quart de seconde en souriant. Devaient-ils leur dire que c'était l'œuvre du petit Trunk ou garder ce secret pour eux ? Malheureusement, ils furent pris de court par Trunk qui venant d'entrer dans la pièce lança une petite boule de ki …et curieusement sa cible n'était autre que …Yamcha !

-« Boum ! »cria Trunk. Les sourcils froncés et la mine renfrognée rappela à tout le monde son lien de parenté avec le Prince.

Décidément, se dit Végéta, ce petit tient beaucoup de moi…

Tout le monde se mit à sourire, à moitié surpris de la prouesse de Trunk…à l'exception de Chichi qui demeurait songeuse…Non que la force de Trunk l'ait étonné, sachant déjà de quoi était capable un demi-sayain, cette dernière repensait aux derniers détails du supposé enlèvement de Trunk.

-« Dis-moi Végéta, ne trouves-tu pas curieux qu'ils se soient rendus en si grand nombre dans la chambre de Trunk ? Il ne faut tout de même pas autant d'hommes pour enlever un bébé … »marmonna Chichi, encore à ses réflexions.

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Et bien à mon avis, ils cherchaient plutôt quelque chose dans sa chambre… »

-« eh eh …ce serait quand même pas le lit ? »dit Krillin tout en se moquant de son idée.

-« Et pourquoi pas ! »Lui envoya Tortue Génial, « Bulma est un inventeur de génie et une mère, ne l'oublies pas ! Elle a peut-être créé ce lit pour y protéger 'tous' ces bébés, je parle de Trunk et de ses projets secrets bien entendu…ses brevets, ses découvertes, ce genre de choses … »

Végéta tentait de dissimuler son malaise. Si Tortue Génial disait vrai, Bulma, bien que rebelle et entêtée, avait fini par céder à ces ravisseurs…en leur révélant cette information, sûrement sous la torture…Etait-elle encore en vie ? Plus que jamais il regretta de ne pas avoir ce lien avec Bulma, le même que Goku avait su développer avec sa femme Chichi…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Végéta tentait de dissimuler son malaise. Si Tortue Géniale disait vrai, Bulma, bien que rebelle et entêtée, avait fini par céder à ces ravisseurs…en leur révélant cette information, sûrement sous la torture…Etait-elle encore en vie ? Plus que jamais il regretta de ne pas avoir ce lien avec Bulma, le même que Goku avait su développer avec sa femme Chichi…

-« Bien. De toute façon il me faut ce petit lit pour y coucher Trunk, alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à aller me le chercher ! Et ainsi nous aurons tout le loisir de l'étudier… Oh et n'oubliez pas le radar, il nous faut sans tarder partir à la recherche des Boules de Cristal !»Lança Chichi qui avait pris le petit Trunk dans ses bras.

-« Euh …Quand tu dis 'vous' tu penses à qui ? Parce que moi je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller ! Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un coup de jus de 10000 volts ! »Râla Oolong.

-« Dans ce cas peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es venu ? Pour t'empiffrer devant ma TV ? »Hurla Chichi.

« Ben …Je pensais venir à une veillée funèbre …Je ne pensais pas que tu allais nous faire courir autour du globe ! »

-« Pfft …T'inquiètes pas pour ça Porcinet, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'irai seul ! »Dit Végéta.

-« Attends, laisses moi venir avec toi ! »lui lança Krillin trop tard, le Prince venant de franchir le seuil de la porte pour s'envoler vers la grande cité en un éclair.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, tous deux étaient de retour, le lit et quelques affaires de plus avec eux. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour découvrir un double fond au petit lit, dissimulé sous le matelas. Lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, ils découvrirent les plans du nouveau projet de Bulma ainsi qu'une capsule prototype !

-« Mais …qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Oh tout ça c'est du chinois pour moi ! »Se plaignait Oolong… « Enfin c'est une façon de parler. »

-« Est-ce que ça parle à quelqu'un ? »demanda Krillin.

-« Inutile de chercher à déchiffrer toutes ses formules, c'est trop complexe pour nous, on ferait mieux de se concentrer sur la recherche des boules de cristal et sur la formulation de notre vœu ! » répondit Tortue Géniale.

-« Je suis d'accord, on pourrait tout simplement demander au Dragon sacré de ressusciter les victimes de l'attentat ET de nous ramener Bulma et son père…ça fait 3 vœux. »dit Yamcha.

-« Mais si nous faisons cela nous ne saurons jamais qui était derrière tout ça ! Le commanditaire de l'attentat pourrait alors tout simplement recommencer. » Se lamenta Chichi. Celle-ci dévisageait Végéta, persuadée qu'il n'avait pas tout dit et elle avait raison.

-« Sepco…Cet homme s'appelle Sepco et c'est moi qui vais m'en charger …personnellement ! »

-« Euh …Sepco ? Mais pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose ? »Réfléchit à haute voix Tortue Géniale.

-« Végéta, viens un instant par ici ! »Ordonna Chichi tout en entraînant le Prince dans sa cuisine.

Ce dernier grimaça et tenta de la faire lâcher prise mais Chichi ne céda pas avant d'arriver devant son réfrigérateur.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je n'ai pas faim ! »

-« Idiot ! Regardes autour de toi ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Végéta… »Soupira Chichi… « Sepco n'est pas un homme …C'est une entreprise, aussi connue que Capsule Corporation …Regardes ! Mon four et mon réfrigérateur sont de cette marque ! Tout comme la Télévision ou …ce four micro-onde ! En fait, Sepco est l'un des principaux concurrents de la Capsule Corporation …mais leur domaine reste l'électroménager, étrange qu'ils veuillent enlever des scientifiques du rang de Bulma et son père, non ? » Expliqua Chichi.

-« Sauf si …c'est en fait une agence gouvernementale ! »

Chichi et Végéta sursautèrent à cette seule phrase prononcée par Bunny.

-« grr …Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le dire ? N'apparaissez pas comme ça derrière moi ou je vous pulvérise ! »Menaça Végéta, furieux que sa belle-mère l'ait une nouvelle fois fait sursauté… « Mais comment diable fait-elle cela ? »Finit-il par demander à l'épouse Son.

-« Que savez-vous d'eux exactement, Madame Brief ? »

-« Et bien pas grand-chose, sinon qu'il s'agit d'une entreprise gérée par le gouvernement et d'ailleurs, je me rappelle maintenant que le jeune homme employé par mon mari et qui a lui aussi disparu était ingénieur chez Sepco il y a encore quelques mois ! Mon mari était très fier de l'avoir débauché car il lui semblait être un précieux collaborateur… »

-« Hum …Collaborateur ou espion ! »Marmonna Végéta.

-« Oh mais au fait, je venais vous dire que les autres étaient partis à la recherche des boules de cristal. »

-« Les autres ? Quels autres ? »Demanda Chichi.

-« Et bien …Krillin, le monsieur tout vert et …Son Gohan ! »dit tranquillement Bunny.

-« QUOI ? Son Gohan est parti SANS MA PERMISSION ! »Fulminait maintenant Chichi.

-"Oh et pendant qu'ils euh ...s'envolaient, votre amie Baba arrivait."

-"Baba ? C'est qui encore celle-là ?"demanda Végéta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Baba, voyante et sœur de Tortue Géniale, venait en effet de se poser devant la maison des Sons. Juchée sur sa boule de cristal, elle marmonnait quelques insultes à l'attention des trois guerriers, lesquels, en quittant précipitamment la maison, l'avaient bousculé au passage.

-« Bande de voyous ! Revenez ! …Vous avez failli casser ma boule de cristal ! »

-« Bonjour Baba ! »Salua le vieil ermite.

-« C'est ça, c'est ça, bonjour…Il faut vite que je parle à Végéta, où est-il ? »

-« Il est dans la cuisine avec Chichi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Baba installait sa boule de cristal sur la table basse du salon, devant un Prince septique quant à l'aide qu'une aussi vieille femme pouvait apporter.

-« Très bien. »dit-elle pour commencer. « Alors voilà, je suis venue vous apporter _gracieusement_ mon aide… »

-« Ben voyons, ce serait bien la première fois… »

-« Tais-toi Oolong. »Le rappela à l'ordre Chichi, « laisses la parler. »

-« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles et une bonne ! »

-« ça commence bien. »dit Puar.

-« Alors les mauvaises : il ne vous servira à rien de demander au Dragon de ramener le Docteur Brief, car il est mort de cause naturelle …Hélas, il est décédé d'une crise cardiaque après que ses ravisseurs lui aient montré les images atroces de l'attentat…Le Dragon ne ramènera à la vie que les victimes de l'attentat… »

A ces mots, Bunny Brief poussa un cri et s'évanouit dans les bras de Végéta qui porta sa belle-mère jusqu'au canapé du salon.

-« Et …Et pour Bulma ? »demanda-t-il ensuite.

-« Elle est encore en vie mais comme tu l'as deviné, elle a longtemps résistée aux coups portés par ses hommes et …elle n'est pas dans un bon état. Si elle a craqué, c'est uniquement parce que ces monstres lui ont dit que Trunk et sa grand-mère n'avaient pas survécu...Je pourrai bien entendu te la montrer à travers ma boule de cristal, mais ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir…»

Végéta explosa de rage, se transformant en super guerrier au beau milieu du salon de Chichi. Les murs et toutes les photos qui y étaient accrochées se mirent à trembler, quelques bibelots tombèrent des étagères et malgré la rapidité à laquelle Tortue Géniale se déplaçait pour tenter de les rattraper, un très beau vase chinois finit en mille morceaux sur le sol…

Il semblait que rien ne pouvait arrêter la fureur de Végéta jusqu'à ce que le petit Trunk s'approche de lui et attrape sa jambe. Loin de fuir son père, il était déterminé à s'accrocher à lui, comme pour lui signifier : je suis là, occupes-toi de moi ! Et c'est ce que Végéta fit. Tremblant, il se pencha et prit son fils contre lui. Il le serra avec autant de tendresse que s'il s'était agi de sa mère, sa Bulma.

-« Et maintenant Baba, si tu passais à la bonne nouvelle ! »dit tristement son frère.

-« Et bien …Ce que j'ai à vous proposer c'est de …revenir en arrière. »

-« Re…Revenir en arrière ? Tu veux dire : remonter le temps ? »

-« C'est cela. Comme un certain jeune homme l'a fait, voilà trois ans de cela. Vous vous souvenez Végéta ? Mirai Trunk, votre fils du futur … »

-« Oui je m'en souviens, il était arrivé à bord d'une machine capable de remonter le temps, une invention de Bulma. »

-« Remonter le temps …Revenir au matin de l'attentat, avant le début de la conférence, si possible, et ainsi empêcher tous ces morts et …l'enlèvement de Bulma et du docteur Brief ! C'est un bon plan mais le hic c'est que nous n'avons pas de machine à remonter le temps ! »Soupira Yamcha.

-« Hi hi …Vous en êtes bien sûr ? »Dit Baba tout en fixant le lit… « Ma boule de cristal m'a pourtant indiqué le contraire. »

Dans un même élan, Yamcha et Végéta s'étaient précipités sur la capsule prototype, celle la même découverte avec les plans aux schémas complexes et incompréhensibles par tous.

-« C'est à moi d'y aller ! Lâches ça ! » Dit Yamcha, se bagarrant la capsule avec Végéta.

-« Pas question ! Bulma est à moi et c'est moi qui vais la sauver ! »

-« Ca suffit vous deux ! »cria Tortue Géniale. « Yamcha, je t'aime bien mais tu dois accepter ce fait : Bulma a choisi Végéta pour être le père de son enfant et pour compagnon. Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça. De plus, Végéta est plus qualifié que toi pour les sauver … »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers Yamcha, comme pour lui signifier qu'ils soutenaient la proposition de Tortue Géniale.

Même si cela déplaisait à certain, Bulma avait en effet fait son choix.

Végéta lui-même ne le voyait pas de cette façon mais Bulma l'aimait. Lui était resté pour éduquer son fils et l'élever en bon guerrier de l'espace sans se soucier de poursuivre son aventure sentimentale avec sa mère mais le fait est qu'il avait compris depuis maintenant deux jours ce qu'elle représentait vraiment pour lui. Bulma était sa compagne, sa moitié, sa famille, sans laquelle il ne pouvait vivre. Et savoir qu'elle souffrait quelque part le rendait fou !

-« Je vais y aller. Dites-moi seulement comment je dois procéder ! »Dit Végéta avec assurance.

-"Parfait. Je vais te le dire."Lui répondit Baba.

-"Mais ...Attendez ! Cela signifie que s'il réussit, nous autres oublierons tout ce qui vient de se passer ?"demanda Yamcha.

-"Evidemment ...puisque RIEN ne se sera produit !"Dit Baba.

-"Hum ...dans ce cas ..."

Et bing, Végéta envoya Yamcha valser à travers la pièce sous les cris de protestation de Chichi et de Puar.

-"Ben quoi ?"Dit-il innocemment," il ne s'en souviendra pas alors ..."

-"D'accord ...Puisque c'est comme ça, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à faire !"Dit Chichi, avant d'écraser son poing en pleine figure de Tortue Géniale !"Prends ça vieux pervers !"


	13. Chapter 13

_NA: merci pour vos reviews, je m'étais promis de finir cette fic ce week-end, alors avec un jour de retard, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'envoies la suite dans la foulée. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 13**

Végéta se posait beaucoup de questions sur les voyages dans le temps. En premier lieu, que se passerait-il lorsqu'il se rencontrerait lui-même ? Ensuite, que deviendrait l'époque qu'il a quittée, continuerait-elle d'exister parallèlement à l'autre ? Dans le cas de Mirai Trunk, c'était arrivé…Donc même s'il changeait le cours de l'histoire pour son propre compte, à savoir en sauvant Bulma et le Dr Brief, finalement c'est un autre Végéta et une autre Bunny qui en profiteraient.

Végéta ne pouvait partir sans se défaire de ce doute, aussi, après avoir écouté les explications de Baba quant au fonctionnement de la capsule, il lui exposa sa théorie.

-« Hum …Laisses-moi réfléchir …Et bien sans doute, cela va créer la confusion dans l'esprit de ton 'double'…Pourrez-vous vivre tous les deux dans la même époque ? Deux Végéta dans la même maison, cela risque d'être explosif ! …Non, j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce qui va se passer et je doute de pouvoir le voir dans ma boule de cristal ! Je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir partir avec ce doute… »

Végéta prit quelques minutes encore pour se décider mais finalement, sous les regards emplis d'espoir de Chichi, son fils Trunk dans les bras de Bunny, Tortue Géniale, Oolong, Puar et même Yamcha, il lança la capsule derrière la maison des Sons. Apparu alors, après dissipation d'un nuage de fumée, un véhicule ressemblant fortement à une toute petite voiture de ville, jaune canari.

-« Mouais, bof …De la part de Bulma, je m'attendais à un cabriolet ou …je ne sais pas …quelque chose de plus luxueux et surtout plus spacieux ! »lança Oolong.

-« Bah …pour la taille je ne sais pas …mais la couleur, ça, c'est bien son style ! »Dit Yamcha.

-« Faut vraiment que je voyage là-dedans ? On dirait une boîte à sardine sur roue ! Même la capsule spatiale dans laquelle je suis arrivée sur Terre était plus grande ! Et puis …cette couleur …»Marmonna Végéta.

-« Bon ça suffit, tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même ! Réjouis-toi que Bulma ait fini ce prototype avant son enlèvement ! Allez qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y ! »Lui lança Chichi tout en le poussant vers le véhicule.

Végéta, tout en pestant contre Bulma, s'installa comme il le put à bord du véhicule. Ses jambes étaient repliées de telle sorte que ses genoux touchaient son menton tandis que ses mains tenaient maladroitement le volant…Devant lui se trouvait un petit cadran dans lequel il entra les coordonnées du lieu et la date qu'il voulait atteindre.

-« Ben quoi ! Ce n'est qu'un prototype ! »Jugea Chichi tandis qu'à ses côtés, Yamcha et Oolong pouffaient de rire de voir Végéta ainsi contorsionné.

-« Hi hi …Et n'oublies pas de mettre la ceinture de sécurité ! »Lança Tortue Géniale.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Végéta finissait par décoller et disparaître sous leurs yeux.

Il réapparut au-dessus de la demeure familiale des Briefs, se posa non loin de la serre tropicale. Il courut à travers le jardin, contourna la piscine et rentra par la porte ouverte du salon pour …se retrouver face à lui-même, épuisé et en sueur après un premier entraînement matinal !


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Ce qu'il craignait, venait de se produire. Deux Végéta se faisaient face. Mais alors qu'il allait lui adresser la parole pour lui dire qui il était et surtout donner la raison de sa présence, l'autre Végéta…s'évanouit comme par enchantement.

-« L'Univers ne peut supporter deux Végéta …Et c'est tant mieux ! »Dit tout haut Végéta, soulagé. « Ainsi si je réussis, je retrouverai ma vie…et MA famille. »

Végéta mit en marche la télévision et choisit Channel 6. Le journal de 8 heures venait de commencer et le journaliste actuellement à l'écran présentait l'info du jour : l'inauguration des nouveaux locaux de la Capsule Corporation par sa Présidente : Bulma Brief !

Végéta avait réussi : il était revenu au matin de l'attentat mais devait faire vite, il ne restait en effet qu'une heure avant l'explosion de la bombe.

Il survola la ville comme il avait fait précédemment, mais cette fois, aucune ambulance ne lui montra le chemin.

Il passa sans ménagement les postes de sécurité hurlant sur son passage qu'une bombe était dans l'immeuble. L'effet fut immédiat ! Dans la terreur et la précipitation, toutes les personnes venues assister à la conférence de presse s'enfuirent ! Bousculade et effroi garantis !

Une seule personne fut mécontente de cet avertissement, et c'était Bulma, que Végéta attrapa sans ménagement pour la tirer vers la sortie!

-« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Poses-moi ! Une bombe et puis quoi encore ? »Hurlait Bulma, son père, sa mère et Trunk sur ses talons.

En passant devant un agent de sécurité, Végéta demanda si tout le monde était sorti. L'agent lui répondit, un brin terrorisé, par l'affirmative.

-« C'est parfait ! Mission réussie ! »Dit-il en posant la présidente de la Capsule Corporation à terre.

-« Mission réussie ? Mais quelle mission sinon foutre ma réunion par terre ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Une bombe ! …Après toutes les mesures de sécurité que j'ai mises en place ! Tu rêves mon pauvre Végéta …La forte gravité t'a fait tomber sur la tête ! IDIOT !»

Booooooooommmmmm !

La déflagration avait fait voler en éclat tout l'immeuble et la belle assurance de Bulma ! Cette dernière ne tenait plus sur ses jambes tant le choc était grand !

-« Mon …Mon usine ! Mon Bu-bureau ! Ma …Ma …Noooooooooon ! » Hurlait Bulma.

-« Alors ? C'est qui l'idiote maintenant ? »Lui lança Végéta, un brin sarcastique.

Végéta expliqua tout lors du trajet du retour à la Capsule Corporation : l'attentat puis l'enlèvement avorté par Sepco, la participation de leur nouveau collaborateur, la découverte de la capsule sous le matelas du petit lit de Trunk …et son voyage dans le temps. Il ne parla pas en revanche de la torture que Bulma avait subi ni des exploits du petit Trunk …Préférant garder tout cela pour lui.

Le Docteur Brief remercia chaleureusement son gendre de l'avoir ainsi ramené à la vie et d'avoir sauvé Bulma, Mme Brief également. En revanche, il eut à supporter les reproches de Bulma durant tout le trajet…et oui ! Celle-ci lui reprochait la destruction de ses nouveaux bureaux !

-« Des millions de zenis ! Cela va coûter des millions de zenis de tout reconstruire ! Tu te rends compte Végéta ! Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt pour empêcher l'explosion de la bombe ! Hein ? POURQUOI ? »

Deux heures plus tard, Végéta se trouvait assis sur le canapé du salon, devant un sandwich XXXL, comme il les aimait. A la TV passait un énième reportage sur la catastrophe de la Capsule Corporation qui n'avait fait aucune victime…

A ses côtés, le Dr Brief lisait tranquillement son journal, tandis que sa femme chantonnait tout en lui servant sa tasse de thé.

Le petit Trunk jouait à frapper son culbuto dans son petit parc et riait aux éclats, criant 'boum' de temps à autre…

Quant à Bulma, assise en tailleur à moins de 20 centimètres de l'écran géant, elle pleurait encore et toujours devant les ruines de ses nouveaux bureaux …étranglant son mouchoir.

Aujourd'hui devait être un jour spécial, le jour où Végéta aurait eu la maison pour lui tout seul…Mais ce n'était pas le cas…Sa famille au grand complet était là, et il en était heureux…

-« Au fait » Annonça Végéta, « Dès demain, je commencerai à entraîner Trunk …Je pressens déjà qu'il est doué pour faire exploser les choses ! …Oh et puis il faudra qu'on invite Yamcha un de ces jours …»

Personne ne comprit à quoi il faisait allusion et pourquoi un large sourire éclairait son visage…

**FIN.**

**(merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit et encouragé. A bientôt pour une autre fic. Haloa)**


End file.
